Audio signals are typically encoded prior to being stored or transmitted in order to achieve audio data compression, which reduces the transmission bandwidth and/or storage requirements of audio data. Audio compression algorithms reduce information redundancy through coding, pattern recognition, linear prediction, and other techniques. Audio compression algorithms can be either lossy or lossless in nature, with lossy compression algorithms achieving greater data compression than lossless compression algorithms.